


Soulmates

by BurningSlowly



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Costume Party, Fluff, Halloween Challenge, M/M, Soulmates, gramander edition, halloween prompt 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27296374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurningSlowly/pseuds/BurningSlowly
Summary: While attending a Halloween costume party Percival meets a man with sapphire eyes.(Written using a tumblr prompt list and a  number generator: 7.Costume party, 4. Soulmates, 1. Fluff )
Relationships: Original Percival Graves/Newt Scamander
Comments: 5
Kudos: 71





	Soulmates

**_SoulMates_ **

There was always something about October that eased Percival. After all this time he didn't fully understand if it was the way the leaves exploded with reds and oranges or the winds that picked up enough to almost be mistaken as voices in the dead of night. These things made him feel a little more attached to this world; a world that he had drifted from a long time ago. In those passing years, little remained the same. The things once so commonplace morphed into things he just couldn't understand. Sometimes it felt as though he'd blinked his eyes and the roaring 20s had been replaced with an entirely new century. But when October came by the world seemed to resort to a simpler time of families working together to put up decorations and planning out their costumes in preparation for Halloween.

It would sound so silly if he voiced such a thing out loud but seeing groups of strangers all dressed up made him feel not so lonely. Halloween was one night of every year he could enjoy to the fullest. He wasn't sure if he actually believed that the barrier between the dead and the living weakened on Hallow’s Eve but he did feel more present today, less like whips of air with a conscience. 

Being a ghost had a few privileges. For one he never had to deal with annoying people bothering him. There hadn't been a moment of peace when he was living. Working in New York had kept him burning the midnight oil more times than not. Being a ghost could be peaceful if you didn't mind spending eternity wandering around without a clue of what you were supposed to do. Many days he waited to see those he had left behind. No matter how much he waited they never showed up. He’d seen people who looked much like his coworkers but they couldn’t see or hear him. 

Glancing at the grandfather clock he waited for the festivities to begin.

Newt felt a chill go down his spine. That sort of thing happened every time dusk came on October 31st. For some reason, it felt stronger this time.

 _“Time to get to the party,”_ he thought. 

It seemed that everyone had gone all out with their decorations this year. Trick or treaters bustled about the streets. Some wore elaborate costumes that had to be handmade or very costly. Moving past the young ones he roamed into a building hosting a costume party. Back when he was alive it had been a quaint diner. Now it was filled to the brim with guests in various themed costumes. Even a few dressed up as ghosts, which really was nothing more than a white bed sheet drawn over them. Such simple costumes were better in his option than the more gruesome walking dead.

It hit a little too close for comfort, the sight of all the blood oozing... When he died he spent so long staring at his body, watching it lay in the street until it was carried off to the morgue. It had been surreal walking one moment and the next knowing you had been separated from your body forever.

Gliding through the guests of the costume party he found his way to the quaint corner where those dressed as flappers and mobsters congregated seemingly every year. Their outfits were hardly accurate but just seeing them lifted his spirit. A woman with blond curly hair reminded him of an acquaintance of his. Her name had been Queenie, wife of the best baker he’d ever met. 

“You were always so intuitive,” he said knowing that she wouldn’t be able to hear him. Talking to her was no different than talking to a wall, but this was all he had left. All that there was left for him to do was talk among these people who never lived through the realities of the 1920s, people who were not his co-workers or the people who ran businesses that he’d frequented. Strangers that could neither see nor hear him, that’s all they were, but for one night of every year, he pretended them to be otherwise.

"THESEUS!" a voice yelled over the music before something bumped into him.

"I'm so sorry," the man said but he was too distracted by the sapphire eyes staring directly at him.

His own pitiful response "It's alright," went unheard as the man took off into the crowd.

Staring at his hands Percival realized that he had actually made contact with someone. During Hallow’s Eve, he had noticed that he could interact with the world slightly more than usual but never before had he been able to actually touch someone. 

With the knowledge that his disappearance from this group would go unnoticed, he followed after the man. As he maneuvered around the room he tried to touch other's shoulders but they didn't respond to his touch or to his "excuse me’s”. Perhaps it was just a glitch in the universe or maybe this stranger could see the dead. It wouldn't be completely impossible. Many claimed that they did, of course, the ones he had gone to before weren't much aside from frauds. But he couldn't let this interaction between him and the sapphire eyed man go. If there was someone who could see him and talk to him how could he just ignore that? 

The sea of costumed individuals was unrelenting. Every chance he spotted someone with auburn hair they would turn a corner or be someone wearing a wig. He wished he knew how to fly instead of having to walk through living beings to seek out this man. Just as he was about to call it quits he heard a soft cry coming from the alley.

Pressed against the wall sat a crying man.

“Are you alright?” he asked.

Auburn hair lifted to reveal the same sapphire eyed man he was searching for. 

“Oh hi," the stranger said wiping away his tears. "Am in your way?"

"No,” he said, stunned that the man had actually responded. “Mind if I join you?"

The stranger shrugged. "I shouldn't even be here... I like your costume."

"Thank you," he said awkwardly, sitting besides the stranger. Quickly he took in the man’s own outfit. Clearly he was with the group of 1920’s pretenders, though his outfit looked more historically correct. " I like yours as well.”

The beautiful stranger didn’t say anything so he focused on the way his hands fidgeted a little at his side.

“You don't have to worry about me. Go enjoy the party.”

“I won’t be able to until I know what is wrong,” he said. _“What is wrong with me bothering this person? I doubt he wants life advice from a ghost”_ he mentally berated himself.

“I thought I saw my brother but it wasn't him,” the stranger said, drawing his knees up against his chest. 

“I could help you look for him.”

“No,” the stranger shook his head. “I should've known that it wasn't him... I mean, I haven’t seen my brother in years.”

“Had a falling out?” 

“Sort of...” the stranger muttered into his knees. “But it all got sorted out and then...well I’m not sure.”

He nodded only because it felt like the proper thing to do. It really wasn’t his place to bring up family feuds.

“So the 1920s was an interesting time... You know it wasn't all parties right?”

“Oh yes. Though most would prefer to remember the drunken parties and luxuries.”

“Funny to think how time moves on and yet certain things stay just as they had all those years...I should really let you get back to your friends.”

“My friends?” he asked bewildered.

“Aren't you with the rest of the 20's mob party in there?”

“Aren't you?”

“No,” they said at the same time causing them both to chuckle. 

“I’m Newt by the way.”

“It’s very nice to meet you. I'm Percival,” he said stretching out his hand to which Newt nervously eyed.

“Sorry, I have a thing about touching.”

“Says the man that all but ran me over earlier.”

Newt's eyes suddenly grew large. “That's right! I thought that odd.”

“So did I,” he said truthfully. 

“I did run into you!” Newt repeated rising to his feet. Without a word, he searched for things around him settling on waving towards a woman dressed as Alice in Wonderland lighting a cigarette, who ignored him despite staring straight at him.

He was just about to ask what that was about when Newt turned his attention back to him.

“I have to ask you a question and it might seem strange.”

“Alright?” As far as he was concerned there wasn’t anything strange that Newt could ask.

“Are you a ghost?”

With large sapphire eyes studying his face, he knew he couldn't lie. Worst case scenario he would have to convince Newt that he wasn't a malevolent spirit so they could continue to talk.

“Yes.”

“You're being serious right?”

“Yes, I am.”

Newt let out a sound that wasn't a scream of horror but more like a gleeful yelp. “I have so much to ask you!”

“Wait I don't think you understand.”

“I’m one too!” Newt exclaimed gleefully pointing at himself. “A ghost I mean. You have no idea how long I've waited to run into someone else.”

Percival had a hard time processing the fact that Newt was also dead. Everything about Newt radiated life.

“Have you met any others?” Newt looked at him hopefully. 

“I have not.”

“Oh. So you weren't brave enough to go to the cemetery either.”

It was an obvious choice now that Newt had pointed it out, but when he became a ghost he desperately wanted to try to get by in the world in the same way he had in life. To be honest he had been stubborn about being dead for some time.

“I'm afraid I'm not a great ghost. I haven't sulked around the cemeteries or abandoned houses.”

“Me either” Newt laughed. “Would you like to see where I usually go? It’s my favorite place.”

“Sure.”

Newt rocked on his heels before asking “Do you know how to fly?”

“I've never been able to,” Percival said, sounding a bit confused over the question.

“Really?” He expected Percival to know just as much as he did or maybe a bit more about being a ghost. True there wasn’t an instructional guide that appeared when you were dead but there was just things that seemed common sense like how ghosts could fly. 

“Can you fly?”

The way Percival’s brow arched told him this man must’ve been quite the skeptic when he was alive.

To prove that flight was possible for the dead he slowly floated off the ground until he could reach the height of the roof.

Dark eyes watched in amazement as he came down to “How did you learn to do that?”

“It kind of just came to me when I realized that I didn't have a body weighing me down.”

“ I am the world's worst ghost.” 

“Not true” Newt smiled. “You just have to stop thinking that you can't fly.” 

Outstretching his hand he waited for Percival to make the next move. 

Taking hold of Newt’s hand felt like he was acting as a tether keeping the man from floating off. If he latched onto this idea of weightlessness could he actually fly like Newt? Was it something so simple that he couldn't figure it out after all these years? He hadn't known flight while alive, just the idea was nerve-wracking but Newt made it look so effortless. Did he want to waste valuable time walking? Hallows Eve would end and perhaps Newt had elsewhere to be.

For some indescribable reason wherever Newt went he wanted to go as well.

“Come on,” Newt encouraged drifting away so that he had to chase those retreating fingertips. 

Focusing on reclaiming their touch he stretched forward rejecting the sense that something should pull him down to the ground. 

“Almost,”

“There!” he said, taking Newt's hands in his own once again.

Newt smiled as radiant as the morning sun. “Congratulations.”

Looking down he saw that they were off the ground. Flying he was actually flying, well at least hovering.

“It'll take some getting used to,'' said Newt, letting go of one hand pulling him along slowly in mid-air.

Flying was in a lot of ways like learning how to bike for the first time. He wasn't sure how to move his legs or what to do with his arms as he teetered in the sky. 

Higher and higher they drifted until people looked like miniature figures. 

“Where are we going?”

“You'll see” Newt smiled.

Of all the places he didn't think Newt would pick the zoo. 

“I love modern zoos,” Newt said, helping him return to the ground. 

Once his feet had returned to the ground Newt ran to the first cage. 

“Did you work at a zoo when you were alive?” he asked rejoining the excitable man.

“I wish. When I was alive zoos were horrible tiny cages for large animals. Now they are much more well taken care of.” Newt smiled walking towards the glass wall. “Most of the animals will be asleep but I do like the quiet here. If you want you can come back tomorrow.”

“Are you sure?”

“If you're not busy with your unfinished business that is,” Newt said, avoiding eye contact.

“I would like to join you.”

“Oh, the owls are up!” Taking his hand again Newt ran them towards a large aviary. 

Overhead silhouette of wings traveled through the branches framing the aviary. 

“Let’s join them,” Newt said before floating up towards the top of the high cage ceiling.

It had been a while since he allowed himself to fly with the birds. Doing this in the day time was far more amazing, flying among the colorful birds that slept during the night. Tomorrow they could... He looked down to Percival who still remained on the ground. 

Maybe Percival didn’t like birds or zoos. He hadn’t stopped to think that it wouldn’t be a good idea to bring the man here.

“Are you coming?” he asked nervously.

“I might need some help” Percival admitted lifting a hand to the air.

Swooping down he let Percival thread his fingers in between his. 

Turning his blushed face away he slowly tugged the man. “You will be able to fly on your own soon.”

“Care to give me some pointers?”

“See that owl?” He pointed to the barn owl fluttering his wings. “He’s readying himself to fly.”

“So I should do this?” Percival asked flapping his arms.

“If you think that helps” Newt chuckled. “We don’t have wings or are affected by the wind like they do. What you need to ready is your mind. You still are thinking too much about how you moved when you were alive. Whatever allows you to let go keep that in your mind.”

“So like Peter Pan?”

“Exactly! Try that out!”

Carefully he let go of Percival’s hand.

With a fearful jolt, Percival dropped from the sky. It was like a mama bird's worst nightmare as he saw the moment of fear in those dark eyes. Then with straightened legs and arms extended out, Percival was able to stop his descent. 

“Brilliant!”

His flying was still stiffer than Newt’s natural gliding but he couldn’t help the exhilaration of completing something a living human couldn't do. 

Habitat after habitat they ventured phasing through glass and bars alike so that Newt could point out the animals that roamed at night.

“Aren’t these amazing?” Newt remarked inspecting a mother possum hanging by its tail. “Did you know that possums aren’t aggressive at all? These teeth are mostly for show,” he pointed to the large teeth. “if they are threatened they just play dead. And they’re the only marsupials indigenous to North America.”

It was a shame how someone who clearly loved creatures hadn't been able to work with them in life. 

“Newt?”

“Yes?” Newt asked hanging upside down to get a better look at the babies.

“You mentioned something about unfinished business before,”

“Oh that. Well that's why we're here, isn't it? Not the zoo; I mean being a ghost.” 

“Is that so?” 

Newt flipped right side up. “You were a skeptic in life weren’t you.”

“You could say so. Did you think that everyone was going to end up a ghost once they died?”

“Not everyone. Only those who didn't finish something important before their death would stick around. It seems like I was right.” Newt gave a soft sad laugh. “I thought I had done as much as I could in life, you know. I hoped, I know it may sound silly to you, but I hoped I would be reincarnated as an animal.”

He smiled. “Any animal in particular?”

“I would be happy with basically anything.” Newt smiled.

“Do you still believe in reincarnation?”

“One hundred percent. Haven't you seen people who look like those you knew in life?”

He thought back to tonight's party. “I have...So your brother,”

Newt frowned. 

If he could he would kick himself for ruining the mood. 

“I'm sorry.”

“It's alright. I died before him...” As Newt floated back to the ground guilt dropped like a stone in his stomach. 

“Newt,”

“I watched over him, got to see him have a family, and grow old... But when he finally died he didn't become a ghost.” Newt wiped his tears away. “It's a good thing though, as much as I miss him I wouldn't want him to be stuck walking the earth like I've been.” 

Percival placed a gentle hand on his back hoping that the action would prove to the man that he hadn’t intended to bring out sad memories. As an only child he couldn’t relate to losing a sibling.

It hurt to think about Theseus. No matter how much time passed it still hurt that he had unknowingly left his brother behind. Things weren’t supposed to go that way. He’d always loved his brother, always forgave whatever happened between them while he was alive. All of that was years ago.

“How did you die?” Newt asked suddenly.

“It was an accident, I barely remember it, it happened so fast. I was supposed to meet someone that night.”

“That must be your unfinished business.”

“Perhaps so, but I'm sure they would've passed on by now.”

“But you haven't checked the cemetery. Maybe they've been waiting for you too.”

He'd always been a rational if not pessimistic person but he couldn't deny the hope that shone in Newt’s eyes. 

“Are you sure about this?” Percival asked as they stood at the gates of the cemetery. 

“Yeah,” Newt said nervously. 

“I'll be right by you,'' he said, taking the man's hand. 

A grateful smile graced Newt's face.

He could never get tired of seeing the man smile. Every time he saw that look it felt as though for a moment nothing was wrong in the world.

Phasing through the gates they stepped into the cemetery. He half expected for the air to feel heavy and creepy, but it felt for the most part peaceful. It did seem to be where a lot of ghost remained, all talking with one another as if they had never known any other way of being. 

“So what does this person look like?” Newt asked.

“I don't know. The night I died would've been the first time we met. I did send a photo of myself in one of the letters though.”

“So they would be able to recognize you!” Newt said excitedly.

Slowly they walked up to a group of female ghosts gossiping. He’d never been good at talking to people in life but for Percival he wasn’t going to let his anxieties get the best of him. "E-excuse me," he said. catching all their eyes. 

"Oh you're new,” a very beautiful woman with red hair said, fluttering her lashes.

“Do any of you know Percival?” he asked quickly, pointing to the man. 

“I do,” a woman dressed in a business suit said leaping from the top of a mausoleum landing directly on the tombstone below. 

Everything about her made him feel small from the way she gracefully carried herself to the way she spoke firmly. 

“Seraphina?” Percival asked, looking as though well as thought he saw a ghost.

This had to be the person he'd been looking for. It was incredibly lucky how they found each other so fast. So why did it feel as though his heart was crumbling into a million pieces as he watched the two move closer to one another?

Seraphina pulled Percival into a tight embrace muttering something that he couldn't hear. 

Newt knew he should leave but he couldn't get his feet to move from their rooted spot. 

“Seraphina?” he asked again feeling her arms squeeze him so tight that he was sure if he were still living he wouldn't be able to breathe. This was unimaginable, seeing her here as well as being able to hug her. They were never this affectionate.

Pulling away Seraphina slapped him across the face. “Where the hell have you been?”

“I'm sorry, I had no clue,”

“You haven't changed at all Percival. Clueless over the simplest things.” 

“What are you doing here?”

“Well someone had to go die on me.” Her eyes softened practically glazing over. “ You have no idea how much I blamed myself,” she said softly.

“It wasn't your fault” he whispered. Seraphina was someone who hated to cry in front of others. In that way they were matched, always showing their care for one another through tough love and teasing. How he had missed her no-nonsense approach to the world.

“Now,” she said, swallowing her tears. “Can you please hurry up and tell me what your unfinished business is so that we can move on? I won't be able to until I know you are going to end up in the next life so I can pester you once again.”

“Seraphina-”

“If you want to be stubborn I will haunt you for an eternity.”

Smiling he shook his head.

_“They look good together,”_ Newt thought, pulling his eyes away from watching them laugh at a conversation he was really trying not to eavesdrop on. 

Nobody likes nosy ghosts. Staying around was probably just as nosy if he really thought about it. He should've been working on his own unfinished business. If only he knew what it could be. Maybe if he helped enough people then he could figure something out. 

Jabbing a stick into the dirt he started to scribble.

He didn’t know what to do now. There were a lot of ghosts in this cemetery and that made him feel just as nervous as when he had to face crowds alive. No way could he stay here forever. Once Percival passed on then he would go back to the zoo and wait for the next time a lost soul needed directions to their loved one.

Again he jabbed the ground a little more forcefully.

_“I should be happy for him. I am happy for Percival.”_

“What are you thinking so intensely about? Percival asked making him jump.

“Oh, I thought... What happened to your friend?” he asked noticing the woman had vanished. _“Did she move on without him?”_

“Seraphina's a bit done with me right now.” 

“She just left you?”

“Been like that ever since I met her'' Percival said with a smirk.

“But,” How could Percival not be worried about that.

“Did you still want to help me with my unfinished business?”

“I...I thought that was it.” 

“I wasn't meeting her that day.”

“Oh, so we have to search for a different woman?” That made sense to him. Percival was a handsome man, easily he could see women wanting to date him.

“A man actually,” Percival said flatly.

“Oh,” He blushed, “Sorry. It’s just the way you were talking before... I just thought you died before a date.”

“I did.”

Things momentarily stood still each not sure what to make of the moment.

Percival crossed his arms against his chest. “If you have a problem,”

“No-no-no. I no. Me too. I.” Shutting his sputtering mouth he wrangled his thoughts together. “I too was? Am? Am a homosexual. Two homosexual ghosts on the town.” he chuckled. “That was stupid to say.”

Percival smiled “Not at all.I knew there had to be a reason we clicked so well. Back in our day you had to be so secretive about it. Being dead you don't have to take the cursing and death threats about the "unnatural lifestyle" you led.

“So,” He twisted the edge of his sleeve. “Did Seraphina know?”

“She was the only one I trusted. She too is queer. We covered for each other's actions.” 

“So she was your wife?”

“To the wider world, she was. But to me she was my closest friend.”

“I'm glad you had someone like that... My brother wasn't too keen on my attraction. He wasn't cruel or anything” he said before Percival could get the wrong idea about Theseus. “He just worried so much that one day someone would find out. Before I died we had this huge fight. He found that I was exchanging letters with this man and he went ballistic. Tore up the last letter I got from him.”

He could still remember the rage in Theseus’s face as he tossed the shredded paper into the fire pit. Could hear him yelling to come back when he took his things and left. It had been so terrifying but at that moment he wasn’t going to let anyone, not even his own brother keep him from living his true life.

“I know he regretted that fight every moment of his life.” 

He had been so stubborn, so determined that the man he had corresponded with for months was going to lead him away to a fuller life. Theseus never got the chance to apologize before he died. 

“He cried so much at my funeral...and when he was dying he kept calling me, asking for my forgiveness. I told him he already had it.” 

Percival pulled him into a hug so tight and gentle that it was so hard not to weep.

“Do you think things would've been different if we were born in this time?”

“I’m not sure. It's better from our time but in certain places it’s still difficult.” 

As much as he wanted nothing more than to remain in Percival’s arms like this they couldn’t. 

When he felt Newt’s hand press against him he knew that it was time to end this hug. Something within him said that Newt needed to be hugged far longer, but what good would that do? If there was something he could do for Newt he would do it in a second.

“We should be finding your date,” Newt said, starting to walk through the rows of tombstones.

“He was more than just a simple date. We had written for months planning the minuscule details of our lives” he said fondly remembering the mental images he drew from those letters. All their talks of getting out of the city to settle down somewhere quiet.

“Sounds like the man I was writing with.” Newt smiled.“I would like to meet him. We were so intuned with each other without ever physically meeting. It was like we were soulmates.”

“You believe in soulmates as well?”

The more he learned about Newt the more he adored this man.

“You must've felt the same way that this person you’re trying to meet. Didn’t reading their letters brighten your day? Didn’t just knowing that out there was someone thinking about you every waking moment made you feel as though you could fly?”

“Yes.”

Newt took a hold of both his hands staring straight into his eyes. “A soulmate makes you feel all that without even trying. They make you feel whole. They’re someone who you can't help thinking “you are the person that I was meant to meet” each time you see them smile or laugh.” Newt let go of his hands quickly walking again. “At least that's what I think.”

“You never met your soulmate?”

“We were supposed to but my fight with the brother made me miss the chance and then he stopped writing to me.”

Newt stopped “Wait I know this place.”

Newt ran over to the gnarled tree just on the outer perimeter of the rows of tombstones.

This place did seem familiar. 

“This is where we exchanged letters” Newt laughed. Climbing the tree he plucked a letter out from a hole in the middle of the tree. “This was the last letter I wrote.” Newt smiled sadly at the worn letter.

How it had gone undiscovered all these years was a mystery or perhaps from Newt’s perspective a miracle.

“Do you think this is your unfinished business?”

“Maybe.” Newt caressed the letter as if it would crumble away if he made any drastic move. “This was me giving up on ever meeting him. I...What am I supposed to do with this?”

“Read it?”

_“Read it?”_

The day that he placed the letter in that tree he was so broken-hearted. Even looking at the aged paper he could feel his nonexistent heart chipping away. How many tears had he shed writing this message? And after all that pain it had gone unread. The man he thought was his soulmate hadn’t even the courtesy to read his goodbye. 

“I...I can't.”

“What if this is your unfinished business?”

“Even more of a reason not to do it” he said, wanting to toss it back into the tree.

“Don't you want to pass on?” Percival asked, laying his hands over his. “You could be finally reincarnated like you wanted. Maybe meet your brother again.”

“What about you? We've both been here a while.” 

“I will be fine. I won't be alone. I have Seraphina now.” 

“But-”

“She won't move on until I do.” He sadly smiled. First, he would say goodbye to Newt then he would help Seraphina find a way to pass on as well.

“I don't want to leave you just yet” Newt pleaded with every fiber of his being.

“We'll make a deal,” he said

He too didn't want to say goodbye to this man. But it wasn't his right to prevent anyone from moving on.

“We'll search the cemetery until dawn but even if I don't find who I'm looking for you must complete your business.”

“I...Okay.”

With more effort than before he fanned out asking any gentleman appearing ghost if they knew Percival. If he could get him to settle his business then they could move on together. In their next life they could meet up, could be friends, could... But each spirit he spoke with only shook their heads when he asked. It was getting them nowhere and he knew that dawn would come soon. 

While Percival talked with a couple he took out his letter. If he lost it then he couldn't read it and he wouldn't have to leave Percival.

“Newt,” Percival called. Shoving the letter back into his pocket he joined the man.

“Anything?” he asked hopefully. 

“Maybe.” 

Along the way they walked he tried to find a moment to rid himself of the letter. 

Suddenly they stopped making him fall into Percival. 

“Easy,” Percival smiled, steading him.

“Sorry.”

Kneeling down Percival pulled them to sit on the ground. 

“What are we doing?” 

“Look,'' Percival said pointing to Seraphina sitting just a row away with a bored expression. “That's where she buried me and here,” Percival pulled his attention to the tombstone beside them. Written on it said: _Newton Artemis Scamander, Theseus Apollo Scamander._

He looked into his eyes not knowing what he was supposed to feel. 

“We were so close to each other. If things were different we would've spent much longer together. But I wouldn't trade this night for anything. Thank you for bringing me here. Dawn is approaching.” 

Worriedly he looked to the sky. Never before did he dread the shifting colors above.

“I...”

“We made a deal,” Percival said matter of factly. 

Slowly he took out the letter. “I... can't.” 

“Then may I read it? If the letter just has to be read,”

“I...”

He felt a hand on his. Kind eyes held his, there was sadness in there but not as much as gratefulness. 

“Your soulmate is waiting. I'm sure of it.”

Tentative fingers slipped the paper into his palm. This was goodbye. Sunlight was beginning to peak out giving Newt a halo look. If he weren't for his hope to be reincarnated, Newt would’ve made a beautiful angel. 

Not wanting to take his eyes away he blindly opened the weak seal. 

“Don't” Newt protested weakly as his eyes drifted down but he ignored it. He needed to ignore the quiet plea and the empty feeling in his chest as he began to read:

‘This will be my last letter. I've stopped by the diner we were meant to meet so many times and you have never shown. I'm sorry that I never made it that night,’

He stopped reading, catching the way the letter was signed with all too familiar scripted initials.

“Percival?” 

“You.... you were the one I was meant to meet.” He couldn’t believe his luck or maybe it was misfortune that had kept them apart for so long.

“What are you saying?” 

“This is your letter isn’t it?”

“Yes.”

Turning over the paper he pointed to the initial _N.S._ at the end. “All the letters I received from the man I was meant to meet were signed exactly like this.”

“So you’re P.G .?”

“Percival Graves.”

Newt’s eyes glistened with tears. With a hiccup, Newt threw himself into his arms. 

“I’m so sorry for making you wait.”

Cupping his face he wiped the fallen tears with his thumb. “I’m so sorry for leaving you. For making you ever think that what I felt for you had been a lie.” Leaning forward he pressed his lips against Newt’s. Despite their lack of body heat, he felt a wave of warmth surround him as their lips met.

“I’ve waited so long to do that.”

Slowly he could feel his presence slip like smoke being blown away. 

“I suppose this is it? This is passing on.”

“So much for the whole walking into the light” he chuckled pushing back a strand of auburn hair behind Newt’s ear.

“Will you follow me onto the next life?” Newt asked.

“Of course we are soulmates after all.”

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said I used a prompt list that I found on Tumblr, I'm sorry but I don't remember who posted it (thank you to whoever did).  
> I hope you enjoyed reading this fic! It was fun just throwing something together like this just in time.  
> Until next time have a wonderful day, week, month, year!  
> HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!!!!


End file.
